


Sight Unclouded

by Genuka



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:57:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genuka/pseuds/Genuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is far outside my usual style and developed into a stream of consciousness one-shot from the author point of view as if they were the main subject.</p><p>I don't actually expect many people to read this but it felt like it needed to be posted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crye4me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crye4me/gifts).



What do you do when you are battered and broken? When just to get through the day you have to force your body to comply? To mimic the world around you? To never show weakness or infirmity? For years I've fought tooth and nail in any way I could manage to protect those dear to me. For years I have taken one slash after another to heart, soul, and body. I'm breaking under the strain. I have broken before and tried to heal. I use my all to solve whatever I can, usually addressing things others can't see, can never see. I am a warrior, shaman, healer, college graduate, older sister, daughter, protector, guardian, child of Christ, and living energy converter. I am also broken.

Those heroes you read about? Yeah, its never that simple. The ability to see even partly with unclouded eyes has many different dangers and rewards. Sometimes... its better not to be able to see the thing trying to rip your soul from your body. My given name is April. The name that started to resonate in my soul sometime between the beginning of high school and the middle of my attempt at college is Genuka. The Dragonwolf part came later, almost as if I had done something to earn it.

You see it all started when I was what? Eight? My mother is one of those christian fanatics that's half way between bible thumper and... I don't know what you call them, perfectly polite but poisonous church/soccer moms? But from what little I can remember I was eight and mom or the preacher had gone off on a demonic recognition sermon or something like it, bitching about how some people were evil and needed to die by divine mandate. What really got me was the so called demonic powers and how to recognize them, especially since some of the abilities they listed come to me as naturally as breathing. Yeah, needless to say I sort of panicked and did my damnedest to figure out if I was evil demonic spawn without letting them find out and try to kill me for it. Turns out they got it sort of backwards, the so called symptoms? Some of them are intentional mimics of abilities granted to... I don't want to say the favored because it carries a heavy responsibility with it and if you do well then yeah you get more but the responsibility increases with it. Burn out is probably a major problem with those of us that are given these things.

I know I'm not insane, in fact if I were insane or a witch it would be one hell of a lot easier to deal with this shit since insanity means it actually doesn't matter aside from being sick while witchcraft means I could find a fucking teacher. Learning by trial and error when there's no one around to tell you that they can see it too and incidentally no, you're not insane, isn't exactly easy. It doesn't help that when you screw up at certain things you don't just break something like a table or hurt yourself physically or even mentally. No, for some of this stuff you slip and you've got a bright shiny new burn or gaping bleeding wound on your _soul_ and god does that hurt.

Of course once you've got a handle on some of that... soul fire, some of which randomly shifts into what can only be described as _sacred fire_ at times then you're stuck fighting ghosts and things like them that have no physical form. Oh, did I forget to mention? You start glowing like a frick'n beacon at some point during that, attracting the wraiths, ghosts, and all the other see through baddies. Lovely nightmares free of charge. Then there's the fact that if you loose a fight with one of these things it isn't like those stupid horror movies or the ghosts from the Harry Potter books. Nope, there's a decent chance you'll have to endure them ripping apart your soul piece by piece, just enough to make you fairly helpless against them before they start devouring your soul alive, some of them don't wait until you're helpless though. Vampires, werewolves, rogue dragons, kobols, imps, wendigos, kappas, gremlins, and other nasty beasties from legend and lore? What a laugh, I'd take them over the bloody see through things that try to rip your soul out. At least with them you have a physical body to target and something to show other people so you can get help or warn them.

Some of the things you can do once you've got a basic handle on the energy flow are really cool though. Shields, shock waves/flying blades, HEALING... using these things creatively you can fight off some of the worst creatures hidden from common eyes that you've never even heard of.

As with anything there is a price for all of this hard work, a willingness to follow your gut, a willingness to sacrifice part of your very life force to fuel some of the higher powered stuff, figuring out how to make your body accommodate the power flow without killing yourself in the process...

Yeah, not all fun and games but god is it worth it! Can you imagine watching as power flows from you into a child and seeing the life flare back into brightness inside them? Or being able to actually meet some of the powerful entities that we humans once worshiped as gods? To be able to feel a part of the pattern of their very life force? Its actually very very weird. You have no idea how weird, their pattern so doesn't mesh well with ours and has a weird glow to it that is like a different spectrum of color.

Zeus is a fairly distant prick. Apollo is fairly nice and its very obvious that he and Artemis are siblings. Hecate feels like the leading edge of a frozen tsunami, a gentle young mother, and a dragon lady who's more amused at your antics than anything else. The ability to split into three and be present as both one person and three separate people is slightly... disconcerting and grates a bit on the human life/energy pattern. Gaia, surprisingly, feels like a sun warmed glade with a little bubbling brook flowing through one side of it ready to be played in. Haven't really run into any of the others though all of the pantheons seem to exist in some fashion.

A word of warning if you ever find yourself dreaming and some powerful being, maybe a past god/goddess is there and they start asking you questions or saying something about wanting help or a favor... no matter how dream-like it feels treat it like its real. They aren't exactly easy to dodge when you've agreed to something and they're holding you to it, especially if you agree thinking its all a big joke, a funny, or _only_ a dream.... yeah, just be careful what you agree to, even in dreams.

I guess the rant is what I needed. I'm broken and cracked but I'm healing a bit, maybe I'll even be whole-ish one day with a partner to walk by my side as both shield-mate and helpmate. Children would be awesome but my brokenness hurt my physical body along the way and fixing it even a little bit has been a right bitch and doesn't seem to be working very well.

I'm not an idiot. I know why those like me hide. I know why I have to hide, to mimic the so called _normals_ around me. I know why I'm called on occasionally to fight those like me who have broken far enough to stop protecting and start hurting. I know why I fight for those around me, even the ones who would rather see me dead.

A little help would still be nice. Maybe I'll post this as an introspective piece or something. God the soul burns hurt, enough to occasionally drown out the physical migraines and back pain.

Scars of so many types are incontrovertible proof of survival, but sometimes the price paid for that proof breaks us a bit.

Blood is life but life is not always blood and often reaches deep into the soul to burn brightly.

I am no witch. I am not evil. I am but a broken shield and sword. Have you thanked your own protector today?


	2. Dark Chasms Ward Failure

The wards around a Dark Chasm near the Dead Sea ruptured on November 10th between 7:15 and 8a EST. A nearby smaller Dark Chasm imploded within half an hour and nearly giant one between Cairo and Suez drastically weakened the wards containing it via a series of rapid power flares less than 10 minutes later. A fourth somewhere along the banks of a river at least 20 feet wide nearly brought down the recently reinforced wards around it. Over 2000 Dark Chasms had their wards brought down, checked over, and reinforced on Easter of 2013 before being turned over to the mental control of the local Guardians. Of the Guardians who had been automatically dragged into the ward network to repair, reset, and rework the network most were unaware of doing so as were the ones who finalized the reboot of the wards in each area. The wards around the three largest Dark Chasms in the US (one near DC, one near Denver, Colorado, and one near Berryville, WV) are under local override and lock down controlled by an aware Guardian. The same Guardian who was an aware and active participant in the world wide reboot. A reboot that leaves a signature in the ward structure giving the general year that the last maintenance was performed on the wards. The last signature marked 1000 years and had no sign of undue stress or power flares for nearly 3000 - 5000 years. Said Guardian passed out for more than 10 hours after the collapse of the wards around the Dark Chasm near the Dead Sea.


End file.
